Pokemon Rare Pairs: Emoteshipping
by Peanutpaw
Summary: Volkner starts getting texts from an unknown number. Volkner/Rosa. Crackship. Part of a new series covering a few rare pairs that I either ship or just find interesting.


Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon, if i did it would be more gay

Summary: Volkner starts getting texts from an unknown number

Rating: G

Warning: overuse of emojis, apologies if they don't show up for you

* * *

 _Bzzt!_

Volkner groans in a daze and rolls over to the bedside table, squinting at the blue-tinted light from his cell phone. He swings an arm out and slaps it on the wood, moving it around until he finds the offending object, wrapping his fingers around it and sliding his arm off the table. Rolling over once more so he's on his back, Volkner closes his eyes tightly before flipping his phone on and blinking until he can read the words.

[text from: UNKNOWN NUMBER]: heyyyyyyy how are you? (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ

Volkner stares at the screen in confusion for a few seconds, wondering momentarily if Flint was handing his number out again. With a sigh, he decides to open a text in response.

[text]: I'm sorry, who is this?

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: uh its me duh ( ⌒o⌒)ノ

[text]: I don't know who you are,i don't know this number.

[text]: Look, i know flint probably gave you this number for some reason and i guess i don't really care, just don't text me at 5am

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: its 5? naw man its like 7 wtf where do you live? ( ・◇・)？

[text]: Like i'm going to tell some random person where i live

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: lmao im not asking for like your address or w/e. do you live in sinnoh? (｡･ω･｡)

[text]: Of course, where do you live?

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: ohhhh i see how it is ～（ゝ。∂）

[text]: Shut up, i don't mean it like that

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: i live in unova ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

[text]: Okay. Then how did you get my number?

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: just like you said some guy named flint gave it to me ╮(─▽─)╭

[text]: Of course

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: so whats your name? the guy didnt give that info (੭ु˙꒳ ˙)੭ु⁾⁾

[text]: Why don't you give me yours first?

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: alright fair i did text you super early. my names rosa. now tell me yours ( ᐛ )و

[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: you still there? did you fall asleep on me? (ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ)

[text]: I'm not asleep, i was just changing your contact name. And you don't have to be so demanding. My name's volkner

[Rosa]: you were changing my contact info!? wow i'm honored ( ˘ ³˘)

[text]: Don't read into it i just didn't want to keep seeing "UNKNOWN NUMBER" yelling in my face

[Rosa]: lol okay good point. wait when you say your names volkner do you mean like volkner as in the gym leader of sunyshore city?! could i be talking to the infamous gym leader who blew out an entire citys electricity bcause he was bored?! (⊙ꇴ⊙)

[text]: Is that how i'm known to people? And yes, you are

[Rosa]: ! (╯✧∇✧)╯

[text]: May i ask what are those things you keep sending me?

[Rosa]: they're emojis silly! ( °٢° )

[text]: Well could you calm down with them? They're a little obnoxious

[Rosa]: jeez fine you party pooper (๑•॒̀ ູ॒•́๑)

[text]: Most of them show up as boxes for me so i can't really get what you're trying to show

[Rosa]: :0 thats awful!

[text]: Didn't i just say not to use those dumb things?

[Rosa]: no you said not to use emojis! thats an emotocon!

[text]: I don't see the difference

[Rosa]: emotocons wont show up as boxes for you! see how nice i am?

;)))

[text]: Very

[text]: Anyway, can i go back to sleep?

[Rosa]: only if you promise youll text me back later ;)

[text]: Maybe

[Rosa]: :(

[Rosa]: how about tomorrow?

[text]: Why do you want me to text you?

[Rosa]: cause you seem like fun to talk to! duh! :0

[text]: The only person who's ever said that to me was flint…

[Rosa]: well sure you seem monotonous and unenthusiastic, but that doesnt mean that you cant be fun to talk to

Volkner paused; that was new. Flint mostly talked to him since they've known each other for so long that he knows how to put up with him. But this girl, Rosa, just flat out accepted his flaws, even seemed to like them. Another text from the girl brought his attention back to their conversation.

[Rosa]: you still there?

[text]: Yeah. Sure

[Rosa]: :?

[text]: I'll text you again.

[Rosa]: :!

[text]: What kind of emotocons are those?

[Rosa]: hehe not telling ;p

[Rosa]: well volkner i hope you can get some more sleep

[Rosa]: if i knew you were in sinnoh i would've waited to text you

[text]: Would you really?

[Rosa]: lol no you got me there :D

[Rosa]: well ill stop bothering you for now but ill be waiting for your next text with baited breath!

With that, Volkner decided not to bother replying—she'd probably keep texting him then—and tossed his phone on the other side of his bed. He sighed and threw and arm over his face, wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into.


End file.
